Luck Sometimes Stacks the Deck
by LaCorelli
Summary: After Wickham's embarrassing entrance and exit from Meryton, Luck or Fate is kind to those in need of a little romantic help, especially on the day of the Netherfield ball. A companion piece to "Luck is Not Always a Lady".
1. Chapter 1 - Tripping Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer:** I am not the incomparable Jane Austen and am just playing with her characters. Also if anything sounds like it came from _Pride and Prejudice_, it most probably did.

**Author's Notes:** Takes place between the first and second parts of _Luck is Not Always a Lady_. This is a three part story.

**Luck Sometimes Stacks the Deck**

**(A Companion Piece to **

**Luck is Not Always a Lady)**

**Chapter 1**

**Tripping Down Memory Lane**

Luck is known to be a fickle creature appearing and disappearing at a whim, though there are those so-called fortune's favorites who seem permanently in her favor while others seem just as equally misfortune's favorites cursed with bad luck. But perception is a tricky thing; what may at first appear to be misfortune may in fact be just the luck someone needs and what may appear to be a lucky step may in fact be bad luck in deed. But that is luck, chaos personified.

Now early on the morning of day of the Netherfield Ball, Elizabeth Bennet who had spent yet another restless night now sat staring out the window into the yard, hoping for something, though she knew not what. She had a most foreboding feeling about this evening, mostly due to her fears of the behavior of her mother and her youngest sisters, and she rather disliked that feeling. She wished she could blame Mr. Darcy for it, but that would not do. Four days of rain had left her with far too much time to think about that puzzling, infuriating man.

For years she had prided herself on her ability to sketch a character quickly and accurately. And so she thought she had done with him. Only he had suddenly surprised her, showing a sense of humor not unlike her own, and he had an unexpectedly charming smile. It had taken her quite aback and made her wonder if she had not been mistaken in her initial assessment, especially since on the walk back to Longbourn he continued to be anything but the overly imposing, disdainful man she had hitherto thought of him as being. She hated to be wrong, but she also found complex personalities intriguing.

She had felt some measure of relief and annoyance when after they arrived back at Longbourn to see the more distant and prideful side reemerge in the face of the over exuberance of Kitty and Lydia as they told their mother of the incident in Meryton while Mr. Collins was trying to talk over them about the disgraceful behavior of that man in the presence of the fairer sex. During all of this Mr. Darcy quietly withdrew to the window where Elizabeth was not overly inclined to let him retreat alone. Happily, there was too much activity for anyone to notice her as she went and stood at the opposite side of the window, far enough from him so that there was no appearance of inappropriate closeness and mirrored his pose, staring outside. She said nothing, allowing him the opportunity to ignore her if he so chose to, but he did not.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said.

"Oh, do not mind me, Mr. Darcy," she said. "I was merely curious to discover the attraction of the window." She stared out. "I cannot say that the view is particularly inspiring. Perhaps it is the ability to get out of the fray." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "As a lady, I find that I tend to be limited to concentrating on my embroidery. But today no one seems inclined to notice."

He glanced backwards. The rest of the room was still divided in paying attention to the two youngest Bennets and Mr. Collins; no one was looking in their direction. "You are quite perspicacious, Miss Elizabeth," he said.

"Not always, Mr. Darcy," she said, considering her sudden reassessment of her opinion of him. "But I do hope I am willing to admit errors when they occur."

"Do you?" he asked.

She smiled. "On occasion. And you, Mr. Darcy? I recall you said you have an implacable nature. Are your opinions immovable once formed?"

He looked thoughtful. "Not always, Miss Elizabeth. I have also on occasion found myself forced to reassess previous hasty decisions."

Elizabeth would have inquired further, but unfortunately at that moment her youngest sisters turned to her to have her agree with their account of the happenings in Meryton, and any further discourse between them was at an end, leaving her with much to ponder that evening.

While she now found him far less disagreeable, she was not inclined to overthrow all her previous opinions most specifically that he was far too proud for her tastes, quickly pushing away the unwelcome thought that it was more that he would not stoop to admire her that kept her wanting to enumerate his every fault.

The next evening they were engaged to go to their aunt Phillips', where she expected to be perfectly free of the puzzling gentleman. To her shock, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were in attendance, though none of the rest of the Netherfield party were. It seemed that her uncle had extended the invitation, and Mr. Bingley had quickly accepted on both his and Mr. Darcy's part without committing any of the others.

Seeing how uncomfortable Mr. Darcy was, Elizabeth had to wonder why he had agreed to come. While she knew he might feel compelled to agree to other invitations, she could see no reason why he would accept this one even if he was with Bingley when the invitation was proffered. That the reason was a wish to see her again, she preferred not to consider, or at least not to consider seriously, even if his manner was slightly less reserved than usual when he greeted her. And seeing him, she wondered if he was indeed overly proud and above his company or just overly reserved and disinclined to be social. Whichever was the case, she was disinclined to see him stalk about the corners of the room and determined to point him in the direction of a couple of sensible gentlemen whose conversation she felt he could appreciate, and there was the hope that his reaction to her suggestions would show her which interpretation of his behavior was more correct. But as she spoke to him some mischievous spirit entered and wanted to provoke him just a little.

"Mr. Darcy, it will not do for you to stand about in such... solitude. I believe if you look around you might find some whose conversations are tolerable enough to tempt you," she said brightly, while watching him carefully.

His expression was hard to read as always, though she thought she saw a slight smile followed by a vaguely puzzled expression. "Is there anyone in particular you feel would be of particular interest?" he asked, the almost smile returning.

_Is he flirting with me?_ she wondered, followed immediately by, _Am I flirting with him?_ Believing that he expected her to answer by naming herself, she took pleasure in saying instead. "I do not know if you have met Mr. Peter Goulding, who is standing in a corner of his own just there." She indicated with a glance. "He too is of a quiet disposition, but he has a love of books and delights in discussing them, as interested in hearing disagreeing as much as agreeing opinions. You might find that engaging." She looked over in another part of the room. "However, if not, over there is Mr. Jonathan Martin, who has been learning to manage his family's estate and would be interested in discussing the latest farming methods, if you are interested there. Though as both are sensible gentlemen, I imagine that they could converse on other matters of mutual interest, provided you are willing."

"Who am I to refuse the request of a lady? However, I must warn you that I have not the talent which some people possess of conversing easily with those I have never seen before."

"And I do not play the pianoforte as well as I ought, but I believe that it is because I do not take the trouble to practice."

"So you believe I should practice, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said.

"If you wish to improve, Mr. Darcy," she said.

"Then, I believe I would also require a master or perhaps mistress of the art to help me in the endeavor."

"I would not call myself either, but as I am the one who has pressed you, I am willing to do my part," she said, leading the way to Mr. Martin who was standing with his sister, Henrietta, who Elizabeth knew was happily betrothed and shy, thus unlikely to test Mr. Darcy's forbearance.

He had made an effort and ended up speaking with both Mr. Martin and Mr. Goulding. She slipped away once the conversation had started in earnest, not willing to draw too much of her aunt's attention nor wanting to seem too eager for Mr. Darcy's company. However, as chance would take it, she and Mr. Darcy somehow ended up partnered at one of the whist tables, while Mary who had realized Mr. Collins was no more a card player than she was contrived to have them at the table with Lydia to play lottery. Mr. Darcy played very well and between the two of them they won rather easily. However, as Mr. Darcy was rather more reserved playing cards than he had been earlier, Elizabeth felt more unsure than before and ended the evening more confused than ever, troubled by dreams of Mr. Darcy disappearing whenever she drew close to him.

The next morning, Elizabeth was feeling unaccountably cross and resolved to think no more of Mr. Darcy. That did not stop her from feeling unreasonably disappointed that he did not accompany Mr. Bingley and his sisters when they arrived to deliver the invitation to their ball at Netherfield. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were all charm and delight to Jane and superficial politeness to Elizabeth, while ignoring the rest of the family as much as possible. They did not stay long as the sisters were quick to make their excuses, leaving the Bennet family to the pleasure of contemplating a ball. Even Mary showed an uncharacteristic enthusiasm which was raised even more when Mr. Collins after a long-winded speech in which he threatened to dance with all his cousins asked Mary for the first two dances while apologizing to Jane and Elizabeth for not giving them the precedence due them as elder sisters.

Elizabeth who had no great hope that Mr. Collins was even an adequate dancer was relieved to be able to leave the house for a walk without having to commit to a dance with him. As she walked, Elizabeth's thoughts were in some confusion. While Elizabeth always enjoyed the opportunity to dance, she was still feeling a bit unsettled about Mr. Darcy and for once did not feel comfortable discussing her changing opinion with either Jane or Charlotte. She tried convincing herself that there was no reason to bother as there was no chance that an improved opinion of the man would matter as it was unlikely that anything would come of it, other than they could meet amicably if Mr. Bingley and her sister were wed.

Having no particular purpose to her walk, she had not particularly paid heed to her direction which was generally towards Netherfield. She told herself that the reason was that she was unlikely to meet anyone on this path, which was true, and she did want to be alone. The weather was cool but not unpleasant, and it did not take long for her to lose herself in the pleasure of nature. It became quite easy to push away unpleasant thoughts, but after a time, she noticed that the weather was beginning to change for the worse and turned back towards home. She had not made it far before she heard someone call her name and turning was surprised to see Mr. Darcy riding behind her. He stopped and dismounted before approaching her.

Their greetings had been somewhat awkward. Mr. Darcy seemed unusually hesitant with his words, and Elizabeth was not sure how to respond to that hesitation, but when he asked if he could accompany her on the walk back, she agreed. She asked about his morning, saying that she had seen Mr. Bingley and his sisters when they visited and understood that he was occupied with business. This last with a slight smile as it was Miss Bingley who felt the need (oh, so casually) to explain how very busy Mr. Darcy was, as if she were somehow in his confidence. That she had not taken seriously though she had been somewhat concerned with Miss Bingley's hints that the ball would be the magnificent end of their stay in Hertfordshire. While she believed that Miss Bingley wished it more than was certain, it had not escaped her notice that only Mr. Bingley was completely comfortable with the local society. She would not be surprised if Mr. Darcy was planning to leave soon, but she would not ask him.

"I finished some time ago and wished for a ride," he said. "I rather enjoy the solitude."

"I am sorry to have interrupted it then," Elizabeth said, hating the feeling of disappointment that welled up against her will. "I am not a rider but I can understand the pleasures of a solitary ramble."

"I am not sorry for the interruption," he said, then added, "but perhaps I should apologize for imposing on your walk."

"No, I had enough solitude to restore my spirits. Company is not unwelcome," she said and then wondered if she had said too much, considering the pleasure she felt.

He did not seem affronted or annoyed, but instead asked, "Were you out of spirits, Miss Elizabeth?"

She forced a laugh. "Not particularly, but sometimes I feel a compelling need to be out of doors." She would not for the world say that sometimes she needed to be away from her family and alone with her thoughts.

"I can understand the compulsion, Miss Elizabeth," he said. "There is sometimes a peace to be found in nature that cannot be found in even the most elegant of rooms."

"I imagine it is a much greater pleasure for you in Derbyshire, as my Aunt Gardiner has extolled the beauties of that particular county, and I know that this landscape is quite tame in comparison." That was as close as she would get to inquiring about his movements.

"It is different," he acknowledged. "But that does not mean it lacks its own beauties."

Elizabeth was silenced for a moment as she felt as if he were not referring merely to the landscape, and then as Longbourn came into view there was no more time but for pleasantries before he left to resume his ride, leaving Elizabeth back in her confusion, as while he seemed to enjoy her company, he was still reserved and she felt disappointed that he had not taken the opportunity to ask her for a dance.

That evening it began to rain, a rain that lasted for several days, leaving her trapped inside without even the relief of a walk in the garden. Tempers become somewhat fractious, as Kitty and Lydia bemoaned their inability to walk into Meryton. Elizabeth was sure that Mr. Collins would become unbearable, except that unaccountably the more time he spent with Mary, the less time he spent making unnecessary speeches to the rest of them. Somehow with Mary he was just a little less tedious. Elizabeth did not understand it, but as Mary seemed content, she would not be one to complain.

Now the day of the ball had finally arrived and Elizabeth looked out pleased at last to see a clear sky. She sighed as she realized that she was still giving too much thought to Mr. Darcy, especially as she had become more convinced that while Mr. Darcy did not dislike her, he would never offer for her, which would explain his tendency to retreat and while he had unbent to a degree around her, she could still see his unease around her family. She hated the rain and the equally dampening thoughts they inspired. And she hated that she could no longer dislike the man entirely, as it would make it so simple to not care whether he came or went or whether he asked her to dance or not, and she could have spent the past days more agreeably engaged in thoughts of dancing in general rather than worrying about a specific unlikely partner.

She shook her head to try to clear it and considered it should not be too much longer before her mother was up and bustling about trying to get everyone overexcited and prepared hours before they need be. She heard a door slam and rushing movements and expected any moment to hear her mother calling for them to get up.

However the expected shouts did not happen, and curious she slipped into the hall to see Mrs. Hill hurrying past.

"Mrs. Hill, is there anything amiss?" Elizabeth asked, struck by the expression on her face.

"Oh, Miss Elizabeth, I can hardly say until Mr. Jones gets here," Mrs. Hill said. "It seems Mrs. Bennet has lost her voice."

~to be continued~

**Next Up:** Tomorrow. Chapter 2 - Sisterly Devotion

**End Notes:**

While I was tempted by the thought of doing a companion piece with Mr. Collins and Mary, I hadn't really given it much serious thought as I do have several higher priority projects, but I was also rather bothered by the fact that I wasn't able to show how both Darcy and Elizabeth had fully come to their change of heart as in the second part of _Luck is Not Always a Lady_ they were literally in their honeymoon phase and not overly inclined to dwell on any of the impediments on the way to their happy ever after, though I did try to hint at them, but they were more distracted by what they wanted to do when they got home. However, soon after posting the second part, I was struck by a particular plot bunny: "What if Mrs. Bennet were struck with laryngitis on the day of the Netherfield ball?" And I thought that if any couples could use that bit of luck it could be these. But even still I couldn't find myself wanting to spend too much time on Mary and Mr. Collins or the forcibly silenced Mrs. Bennet, so this is really about Elizabeth and Darcy with a little mention of the other characters.

Obviously, I gave Elizabeth and Darcy a few more encounters than in the novel, since they really need them to get to know one another more quickly. But as this story is meant to be basic fluff, I've softened both of them up a bit more than they were, and still left out parts of their conversations. I'm of the thought that Elizabeth was attracted to Darcy initially and that was a large part of why she was determined to think ill of him. She was protecting herself. But she was too focused on him to be generally indifferent, much like I believe that Beatrice and Benedick in _Much Ado About Nothing_ were already in love but in denial. So I'm going with the notion that there's a thin line between love and hate, so that as she loses some of her reasons for disliking him, it opens up her more confused feelings of attraction and a certain insecurity about what she can expect from him. Along with that, I do have Elizabeth prompting Darcy to more sociable behavior, a reminder of the courtesy he owes to others.

Also, as this chapter is mostly composed of flashbacks from Elizabeth's POV, there's not much focus on any other couple, but I did try to work in a little of Mary and Mr. Collins and their growing attachment.

As always all feedback is quite welcome and encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sisterly Devotion

**Author's Notes:** And here's the second chapter. Again anything you recognize is most likely Austen. Also thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited so far.

**Chapter 2**

**Sisterly Devotion**

Mr. Jones came and went after informing them that Mrs. Bennet did not seem ill beyond a strained larynx and that she should try refraining from speaking for at least a day or two to give it time to heal. It was welcome news in more ways than one to Elizabeth, though she would never say out loud that it would be a pleasure to not fear her mother's tendency to indiscreet pronouncements would wreck Jane's chances with Mr. Bingley. If she had thoughts of Mr. Darcy, she quickly repressed them; there was no point on dwelling on the man. If she could not retain her dislike, she would at least strive for indifference.

Having expressed her relief that her mother was not seriously ill, Elizabeth was unpleasantly surprised to hear that she still intended to go to the ball.

"But, mother, would it not be better to rest and recuperate?" Elizabeth asked.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head vigorously and made it clear by gestures and a hoarse whisper that she could not depend on anyone else to watch out for her daughters' interests, especially not their father. Elizabeth repressed a sigh as she left the room. It would probably have been better if she had gotten Jane to speak to her mother, but Jane was down waiting to bring up the special tea for their mother, and now it probably would not do any good at all as once her mother got an idea in her head it was very difficult to turn her from it. But still when she went down to the kitchen she mentioned it to Jane who said she would try.

Elizabeth left the kitchen only to see a laughing Lydia rushing by, ribbon in her hand, followed by Kitty demanding to have it back.

"La, it suits me better, and you know the officers all prefer me anyway," Lydia said.

"No, they don't! You just flirt with them more," Kitty said as she tried to get her ribbon. "Denny says I am ever so much more agreeable."

"Agreeable is just another word for dull," Lydia said, as she danced out of reach. "You know he doesn't look at you nearly as much as me."

_Probably because she does not act as wild as you_, Elizabeth thought with great irritation. _While we may be spared our mother's loud voice this evening, I would wish even more that we could be spared Lydia's unrestrained flirtations. Perhaps if Mother could not be convinced to stay home, she could be convinced to keep Lydia by her side... to deliver messages._ However it seemed improbable that her Mother could see any reason to restrain Lydia when she never restrained herself.

Elizabeth entered the music room, trying to shake herself out of her disagreeable mood. Mary was at the piano looking through the music, and Elizabeth was hoping against hope that she was not picking out something that was too elaborate or long.

Mary turned as Elizabeth approached. "How is mother?"

"Well enough to attend the ball, according to her," Elizabeth said. "Apparently, she cannot trust our father to look after our interests. I cannot imagine what she believes she needs to do; however, it is a small mercy that whatever it is will have to be done in silence." She looked around. "Speaking of silence. Has Mr. Collins not come down yet?"

"It seems not," Mary said. "I believe that he was not feeling too well last night and is probably resting so as to be ready for the ball."

Elizabeth waited a moment then said, "Mr. Collins has been singling you out for attention the past few days. While I know we have been glad to let you bear the brunt of his notice, I hope it has not been wearing on you."

"No, it has not," Mary said. "I know he is not the most clever of men, but he can be interesting when he is not trying too hard." She looked at the music on the piano. "It is something I can sympathize with as I think sometimes I try too hard as well."

"I am glad of that," Elizabeth said, having felt a sudden guilt at being so pleased to let Mary deal with their cousin, as he was so much more subdued when speaking with her than any other member of the household.

"And what of Mr. Darcy?" Mary asked. "Do you have any expectations of him?"

"Expectations? Of Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth affected a note of incredulity. "No. I have none. I will admit that I have come to think better of him over the past week and hope that if what we hope of his friend comes to pass to be able to get on tolerably with him. But there is nothing more to expect really. He still is not a man who would stoop so far beneath him. Especially not one who would overlook the improprieties of potential in-laws. So, no. Definitely not." She tried not to let on that the thought both hurt and annoyed.

Mary was not fooled by Elizabeth's statement. Being the quiet one, the awkward one, she observed much more than people thought. Even though it never helped her be less awkward in company (she never knew how to respond to people properly), the fact that she was often ignored allowed her to see things other people did not. She had noticed that Mr. Darcy watched Elizabeth quite often and not with the disdain that Elizabeth claimed that it was. She did see the pride, but she did not think it particularly problematic for a man of his position. He seemed a man who took both his position and his responsibilities very seriously, an attitude of which Mary could only approve, and he seemed drawn to Elizabeth's outspoken nature and lively mind, something that was often considered a flaw in her.

While Mary was content to accept the rules and expectations of society however ill she managed to conform to them, she knew that Elizabeth chafed under some of the expectations of what a young woman was supposed to be, and it seemed to Mary that Mr. Darcy despite his pride and aloofness might be a man who could appreciate Elizabeth's stubborn independent temperament. However, she also understood why Elizabeth would not allow herself to hope, as she too was not unaware how their mother's blatant matchmaking and their two youngest sisters' wild unrestrained behavior reflected poorly on them all.

_A woman's reputation is no less brittle than it is beautiful_. How well she understood that, and how little did Lydia or Kitty. Nor did they seem to understand that their behavior also reflected on their sisters' good breeding and made what was a poor situation for matrimony even worse. Mary had believed it was unlikely that she would ever marry and spent her time trying to prepare herself for the day when she would be forced to become a governess. However, it seemed that she had now found a man who by his future expectation was willing to compensate his family by marrying one of its daughters, and by great good fortune, she found herself not adverse to his company nor he hers.

The fact that he had first been interested in her two eldest sisters did not greatly disturb her as she felt he had started with the idea of seniority without having the least notion of whether they had anything in common. He had tried too hard at the beginning as she told her sister, but after the walk to Meryton and back, once they had truly started talking to one another, he seemed to develop a definite preference for _her_, one that her mother was quick to agree to once it came to her attention. The mixture of mortification and pleasure that ensued did allow Mary to understand more of Elizabeth's own frustrations, though as a dutiful daughter she tried not to let it appear.

However, now that it appeared that she would have a future as a wife and eventual mistress of Longbourn, she wondered if there were not some way to assist her sisters in their own matches, though naturally without behaving in an unseemly manner. Jane and Mr. Bingley seemed to be doing well enough in a very proper way, but she agreed that Mr. Darcy was in fact most likely to be put off by the behavior of some of their family, and having seen how Mr. Bingley deferred to Mr. Darcy in many ways, though not in sociable ones, she wondered if Mr. Darcy could influence his friend's felicity for good or ill. An idea was forming in Mary's head; this evening, their mother would by the nature of her infirmity not be able to exclaim over any potential matches. Perhaps there could be a way of getting her to keep Lydia by her side.

As Mary had been thinking, Elizabeth had been going through the music on the piano and broke into Mary's thoughts by saying, "If you are concerned about trying too hard, I think you should play this piece. It is not so long as to take time from other young ladies who wish to perform, and you play it by far the best."

"Should I not have more than one song ready?" Mary asked.

"Not for the ball tonight. I am not sure how much time there will be for performing, and it is best to leave your audience pleased and desiring more."

"Are you not planning to perform?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not if I can help it. I am optimistic that there will be more than enough music from others."

Mary looked at the song Elizabeth had chosen and remembered that Mr. Darcy had seemed quite interested the last time Elizabeth sang. It certainly could not hurt if Elizabeth sang again. "You have a much better singing voice than I do. Perhaps we could perform together, and as we have performed this one before, we would not even require practice."

Elizabeth looked hesitant. "I..."

"Surely it would be the best way to display our family's talents without imposing on others' time," Mary insisted.

Finally, Elizabeth nodded. "If you really wish, though I believe you would do more than well enough on your own."

"Perhaps, but I would like it if we performed together," Mary said.

"All right," Elizabeth said.

At that moment, Jane entered the room. Mary and Elizabeth looked at her expectantly.

"Mother drank her tea," Jane said. "Also she is still determined to go with us to the ball."

"We expected no less," Elizabeth said. "But I hope you reminded her of Mr. Jones's strictures."

"Of course, Lizzy," Jane said. "I said we could not possibly enjoy the evening if she took the slightest risk with her voice. She seemed to take it to heart."

"Very clever," Elizabeth said. "She would not want anything to get in the way of you and Mr. Bingley spending time together."

"Or you and Mr. Darcy, if she knew," Mary said.

"There is nothing between me and Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with frustration. "He is merely Mr. Bingley's friend, and there is nothing more to it. I need to go and..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to think of an excuse but then decided to leave anyway.

Once she was out the door, Jane turned to Mary with a confused air. "Mary, do you really think that Mr. Darcy might be harboring a tender regard for our sister?" Jane asked.

"I would not be so bold, but he has shown an interest in her conversation and has stared at her when he believed no one was watching. And they certainly were quite absorbed in their own conversation on the walk from Meryton and at Longbourn as well as our aunt's party. Did you not notice or were you too absorbed in your own conversation with Mr. Bingley?"

Jane blushed and felt embarrassed to realize that two sisters may have gained suitors practically before her eyes and she missed it due to her own absorption. "I am afraid I have missed too much. But Lizzy seems sure that he can have no intentions."

Mary looked reflective. "It is true that he is above us in wealth. But it is also said that a virtuous woman's price is far above rubies, and our sister's worth cannot be measured in material wealth, if he has wisdom enough to see it. However, his pride might indeed revolt at what he might see as ill-bred behavior, even if his affections are engaged." She sighed. "I would wish us all to be at our best advantage, and not lose an opportunity for felicity due to influences beyond our control. Perhaps, if we could find a way to keep Lydia and Kitty in check this evening and perhaps find a way to aid Lizzy with Mr. Darcy. All within the realms of propriety, of course."

"Of course," Jane said. Both sisters sat in silence for a moment. Then Jane spoke, slowly and hesitantly, "I know Mother is going to have a hard time having to be so quiet this evening, and as Lydia is her favorite, perhaps we could encourage Mother to keep Lydia close for much of the evening. I know Lydia will be wild to dance, but even she would have to be somewhat restrained near our mother, would she not?"

"Or her partners, at least," Mary said. "After all they should be gentlemen. It would be difficult I think, but as I do not expect to dance much perhaps I could stay near them both and find some ways to encourage any bit of decorum. But I would wish that mother would see the need herself."

Jane looked thoughtful. "Mr. Darcy is Mr. Bingley's dear friend, and he has a sister close to Lydia's age who is not yet out. If she were to think that Mr. Darcy's disapproval meant something to Mr. Bingley..."

"That would be a challenge as she seems quite set against the gentleman," Mary said. "I believe the only thing that would turn her opinion is if she believed that one of her daughters had a chance with Mr. Darcy, and I do not think that Lizzy would approve of that." She paused. "But you are correct that if she believed that Mr. Bingley might be affected by Mr. Darcy's disdain. She would not risk scaring away Mr. Bingley. But how do we do that?" Mary asked, then stopped as another thought popped in. "Perhaps it is best if we simply encourage her to consider keeping Lydia close as both a comfort and to show her own good breeding to Mr. Bingley and his sisters by having her keep her company."

"I suppose that might work, and Lizzy would be mortified if she believed we spoke to mother about Mr. Darcy and her, especially since she insists there is nothing to tell," Jane said.

"True," Mary said. "And there is not much more we can or possibly should do, but I do hope that this evening ends up memorable in the best possible ways for all of us."

"As do I," Jane said, with a slight smile.

~to be concluded~

**Next Up:** Wednesday. Chapter 3 - If Music Be the Food of Love

**End Notes:**

I'm not sure how well this works, but I did want to show some sisterly solidarity beyond just Jane and Elizabeth, and I wanted to give Mary some spirit of her own, though of a different kind than Elizabeth's. And I also wanted Mary to be of a more observant nature, even if she remained socially awkward. I was originally going to have Lizzy, Jane, and Mary come up with a plan of keeping Lydia and their mother in line, but somehow Lizzy was too much in denial about Mr. Darcy to want to get involved, so it left Mary and to a lesser extent Jane to get involved and more about helping Lizzy than doing anything with their mother.

Also, all feedback is welcome, but reviews are especially nice.


	3. Chapter 3 - If Music Be the Food of Love

**Author's Notes:** Here is the final chapter of this little tale. And my most sincere thanks to Ghetto Outlaw whose mad beta and ending fixing skills improved this story greatly.

**Chapter 3**

**If Music Be the Food of Love**

Once past the receiving line at Netherfield, Elizabeth looked around for Charlotte Lucas, whom she had not seen for a week. That she also might be looking to see Mr. Darcy, who was tall enough that it should have been easy enough to spot him, as well, she would most firmly deny. As it was the familiar company meant her progress through the room was slow as she was greeted by many of her neighbors, among the first being Jonathan Martin who asked her for the first dance as his sister was engaged with her betrothed. She had to repress a smile at his method of asking, but she was pleased to find a partner for the first dance so quickly.

After a few more encounters and another dance invitation, Elizabeth spotted Charlotte and was surprised to see her talking with Mary who somehow had maneuvered through the crowd ahead of her. She was equally surprised not to see Mr. Collins by her side, as it seemed as if he planned to be glued to her side for the evening.

Charlotte greeted her warmly then said, "Mary was just telling me about your mother's infirmity." There was a hint of a smile as she added, "It must vex her greatly."

"Indeed," Elizabeth said. "It took all our persuasion to get her to agree to the least of Mr. Jones's strictures by reminding her of the dire prognostications if she did not."

"No, she has never believed that silence is a virtue," Mary said. "I should find her, as I am sure she is feeling this trial greatly." With that she immediately left leaving Elizabeth slightly puzzled as Mary and Charlotte had never been particularly close.

"So is it true that it seems likely that your cousin will be making an offer to Mary?" Charlotte asked. "Reports are that he was quite attentive to her at your aunt Phillips' party last week."

Elizabeth smiled wryly. "It certainly seems so, and both Mary and my mother seem pleased by the notion."

"And you? I understand you have had a change of opinion lately."

Confused, Elizabeth said, "My cousin is perhaps not my favorite person, but I am pleased that Mary is pleased."

"No, I was referring to a certain gentleman from Derbyshire," Charlotte said.

"There is nothing I can really say, except that yes, my opinion of him has improved a bit. He is not so disagreeable even if he is quite proud," Elizabeth said.

"He has reason to be," Charlotte said. "Nevertheless, I am sure you could secure him if you put your mind to it."

"I very much doubt that, Charlotte," Elizabeth said. "Mr. Darcy seems a man who is immune to being 'secured,' and I have no intention of making a fool of myself in any such attempt."

Charlotte looked as if she might press her point, but there was not time enough as the dancing was about to start. Mr. Martin approached, and Elizabeth was glad to push away the topic of Mr. Darcy, as she was getting quite frustrated with people suggesting unbelievable possibilities. The first dance with Mr. Martin was pleasant enough. He was not an inspired dancer, but he rarely moved incorrectly and catching glimpses of Mary's dances with Mr. Collins, who rarely moved correctly, Elizabeth was quite content with her partner.

After that first dance Elizabeth checked to see how her mother was faring. While she was obviously not happy about having to remain silent, she was enjoying her role as brave invalid, making do with a pantomime of her usual flutterings, and while she was incapable of indulging in her desire to boast of what she considered to be the inevitable good matches of her daughters, she was indulging her second favorite occupation of hearing the gossip of the past week from her cronies. And beyond that she seemed to be enjoying the number of young men approaching to ask her daughters to dance.

Nearby, Mary sat on a chair, Mr. Collins hovering by her side. "Oh, Cousin Elizabeth," he said. "Cousin Mary seems to have hurt her ankle, and I feel I should see to her comfort— as well as your good mother's," he added as an after thought.

Elizabeth looked at Mary who had a slight smile on her face, and Elizabeth realized that she was doing her part to spare other people's feet, and possibly help keep their mother and sister in line. "That is very... kind of you, Mr. Collins," she said. "Mary, I hope your ankle is not too bad."

"Not very," Mary replied. "I believe with a little rest it will be well."

"I am glad to hear it," Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth's second dance was with an officer who was a good dancer and a pleasant conversationalist; it was not quite as difficult to be distracted from wondering where Mr. Darcy was as she had not yet seen him that evening. After that she returned to Charlotte, who wisely refrained from bringing up the subject of Mr. Darcy. However, the gentleman himself soon appeared and after an exchange of greetings, asked her for the next set.

"Mr. Darcy, I am afraid that my next open set is the supper set," she said, both disappointed that she had not an earlier one open and convinced he would rather not dance that particular set with her.

"Then I will look forward to it," he said. "You seem quite in demand this evening, Miss Elizabeth."

"I rarely sit out save when gentlemen are scarce. It is of no consequence to me, as I rarely feel slighted." This was the closest she would come to directly reminding him of his initial insult to her, though she had played with the words last week at the Philips' party. She wanted to know if he even remembered or if he insulted people so casually that it would never have registered. Of course, she knew of her own tendency to judge instantly and unfairly, but wondered what his insult truly reflected on his character or his manners.

Mr. Darcy frowned slightly as if trying to comprehend why her words sounded familiar and then his eyes widened as he recollected.

"It seems, Miss Elizabeth, that I owe you an apology as well as a dance," he said after a moment.

"Do you?" she asked, the picture of wide-eyed innocence.

"As you know very well," he said, a slight smile appearing. "I spoke poorly about matters that I both knew nothing of and insulted a very handsome young woman in the process."

"Oh, am I now handsome enough to tempt you, Mr. Darcy?" she asked, part of her wondering if this was saying too much, but if he was going to withdraw, then better it be now, as she had no intention of quashing her own nature for anyone.

"I believe you know the answer to that well enough," he replied seriously. "Will you forgive me for my most inaccurate and foolish words?"

She tilted her head as she looked up at him. "For the moment, I believe I will," she said.

"So I have but a temporary stay," he said. "You intend to make me work for a full pardon, I perceive."

"Do you believe you deserve one?"

"No, but I would still wish it," he said.

"Then it is entirely possible," Elizabeth said. "I am learning that first impressions are not necessarily the best or at least final indicators of character."

"And I am learning that some times it would be better to be silent than speak."

"Or as I believe you usually follow that particular adage, perhaps that there are better ways of indicating a refusal than insulting a third party," Elizabeth indicated with a smile.

"You are quite correct, Miss Elizabeth," he said. "I truly regret that I performed so poorly that evening and hope I will not repeat that error again."

At that moment, Elizabeth's partner for the next set appeared, and their conversation ended, with great reluctance on both sides. During those dances, Elizabeth became very aware of Mr. Darcy's gaze as he watched her. She knew now that those stares were not meant to display disdain but something else entirely.

He did not approach her after that set, but in the next he stood very close as he danced that one with Miss Bingley. That ended up being quite unintentionally amusing as she listened to Miss Bingley determinedly fawn and simper at Mr. Darcy while he answered monosyllabically or in brief sentences when forced. Elizabeth had to concentrate to not ignore her partner or misstep, and she noticed that Mr. Darcy's attention kept straying to her as well.

When it came time for their own dance, Elizabeth was feeling somewhat unnerved by Mr. Darcy's attention, something which before she could handle more easily because she was girdled by her determined dislike for him. Now her dislike had all but dissipated, and she was not quite sure what had taken its place, nor was she sure what Mr. Darcy's intentions were other than to redeem his character in her eyes.

In consequence the first part of their dance was conducted in silence, until Elizabeth drew on her courage. "Tell me, Mr. Darcy. Are you always such a taciturn dancer?"

"It is not for me to say," he replied.

"But in this case it certainly is," she said with a smile. "But if you prefer the general silence, perhaps I should speak of the dance and you could comment on the size of the room or the number of couples."

"Do you mean to talk by rule then?"

"If you will not speak, I will begin to suspect that you fear you cannot without being rude. Or is it more that you rather we not speak unless we can amaze the whole room?"

"Is that what you think of me— of the two of us?"

"I must not comment on my own performance, but I have not yet completely sketched your character. There appear to be such different aspects of your character as to puzzle me exceedingly."

"You once said that intricate characters are the most amusing."

"I am no longer so sure if amusing is the proper term."

"So do you have another term?" he asked.

She looked at him with a curious expression. "I am not sure. Perhaps intriguing would be better."

He said, "Intriguing does seem a better word; I would prefer not to be the only one to be studying an intriguing character."

"And how is your study coming along?" Elizabeth asked. "I will not be so bold as to inquire as to the name of the object of _your_ study."

"That is because I believe you may be all too aware of it yourself."

"If I am, it would not be proper to admit it," she said.

He smiled at her just as Sir William Lucas paused in his walk across the room to address him. "I have been most highly gratified indeed, my dear sir. Such very superior dancing is not often seen. It is evident that you belong to the first circles. Allow me to say, however, that your fair partner does not disgrace you, and that I must hope to have this pleasure often repeated, especially when a certain desirable event, my dear Eliza, " he said as he looked at Jane and Mr. Bingley together, "shall take place. What congratulations will then flow in! And perhaps that might encourage a certain reserved gentleman..." Sir William glanced towards Mr. Martin who was standing nearby talking quietly with his sister's betrothed. Then noticing Mr. Darcy's expression, he suddenly said, "But let me not interrupt you, sir. You will not thank me for detaining you from the bewitching converse of that young lady, whose bright eyes are also upbraiding me."

Mr. Darcy's eyes focused on Mr. Martin for a long moment before returning to Elizabeth. "Sir William's interruption has made me forget what we were talking of."

Elizabeth found she could not decipher Mr. Darcy's expression, but she was feeling a certain amount of irritation with Sir William and his well meaning gossip. "I believe we were discussing character study. However, at the moment, I am contemplating the dividing line between observing characters and transmitting gossip, as well as how frustrating it can be to be the object of others' observations."

"It can be frustrating indeed," Mr. Darcy said with the conviction of a man used to being the subject of speculation.

"So I have observed," Elizabeth said with a wry smile. "At the moment, I feel it would be better for those who wish to pass on good wishes to wait until there is confirmation that there is something on which to anticipate."

"Is it the accuracy or the inaccuracy of speculations that troubles you?" Darcy asked.

Elizabeth was not sure which bit of Sir William's speech he was referring to. She had hopes of Mr. Bingley and Jane but felt that any anticipation of their marriage was premature. "Can we ever be certain how accurate an outside appraisal is of a situation? I know I have prided myself on my discernment only to realize that my impression was not so correct as I believed it to be. Have you not had any similar experience of your own?"

He appeared to deliberate. "Yes, I have," he said, "and it has been a humbling experience." He fell silent and seemed to look past her at nothing in particular but brought his eyes back to her after a brief moment. "Perhaps that is the point."

"I am forced to agree with you, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth replied before the dance put the end to their exchange.

~o~O~o~

Darcy was losing the war Every moment with Elizabeth Bennet weakened his defenses. He had never been so open with any woman as he was with her. He never flirted; he never encouraged women, but with her it was a battle to not offer her his hand and heart. He had watched her dancing with other men and envied every smile they received.

He had been more than annoyed with Miss Bingley's insinuating remarks about Elizabeth's first partner, though he had seen no specific interest on either's part either this night or the night of the Phillips' party. But then his tolerance for Miss Bingley's spiteful gossip had waned, and he more than regretted ever indulging either her disdain for this county or his own. That woman always brought out the worst in him, and in an effort to avoid having to spend much time in her company, he had stayed in his rooms until the majority of the guests had arrived. Even then he had needed to keep moving to avoid Miss Bingley, even going so far as to remind her that she was the hostess of the evening to get her to leave him alone. However, politeness dictated that he dance with her once, so in order to avoid listening to her spout off her opinions of the Bennets (who as far as he could determine were behaving as well as any family at the ball even if the younger sisters were somewhat exuberant) as well as a desire to be near Elizabeth, during his required dance with Miss Bingley, he made certain they were very close together, as he knew that even Miss Bingley would not be quite so brazen in her insults within hearing of the object of it (an additional matter of shame when he remembered how little he had cared if he had been overheard insulting any member of the company at the Assembly room, much less the woman who had subsequently enchanted him).

When he had asked Elizabeth to dance, he had been secretly pleased that the first dance she had available was the supper set. It gave him the excuse to do what he wished to do, and that was spend more time with her. He had been disturbed by Sir William's implication that he might have a rival for her. It had been easier to dismiss Miss Bingley's assertion as she was unfamiliar with Mr. Martin, but Sir William knew them both. In all his previous deliberations on Miss Elizabeth, he had not taken into consideration the possibility of another claiming her if he did not, and the distaste— no, more accurately, revulsion— he felt at the prospect of her marrying any other man was forcing him to reevaluate any notion of leaving her behind.

Luck seemed to be with him as he and Elizabeth found themselves sitting near Miss Bennet and Bingley, and far from Miss Bingley and Mrs. Bennet. He had wished to return to the conversation they had broken off during the dance, but it seemed too serious a subject to continue in the ballroom. However, there was no shortage of conversation as Elizabeth proved quite adept at drawing him out when he found himself beginning to retreat to taciturnity. She was not shy about engaging others in conversation as well, and while he selfishly would prefer to monopolize her attention, he could not but see how Elizabeth's ease with others would translate well to his sphere.

After supper, there was some talk of singing, and Darcy was pleasantly surprised to see Elizabeth and her younger sister Miss Mary perform a duet together. He had always been captivated by Elizabeth's performances, and this night was no exception. While perhaps not the most practiced of performers, she had a way of capturing the emotion of the piece that more than compensated for any errors that crept in. However, what most caught him at this moment were the lyrics of the song she was singing, "Love Will Find Out the Way," most especially the verse:

_You may esteem him  
>A child for his might<br>Or you may deem him  
>A coward for his flight;<br>But if she whom Love doth honour  
>Be conceal'd from the day—<br>Set a thousand guards upon her,  
>Love will find out the way.<em>

He wondered if he were a coward trying to fight this feeling as aside from her lack of fortune and connections, Elizabeth Bennet was proving to be everything he could wish for in a wife, and he wondered if such cold calculations were more of a way to hide from the unaccountably strong feelings she elicited from him. He had every reason to be proud of his position and ancestry, but was Elizabeth really so far beneath him?

She was the daughter of a gentleman, and would he not be a hypocrite to hold her ties to trade against her when he was close friends with Bingley whose fortune was made from trade? Perhaps, some of her family did not behave as they should, but did he not know people of higher rank who behaved far worse? His aunt Catherine was as much the grasping mother as Mrs. Bennet, with the addition of being overbearing and dictatorial; he had often overlooked her poor behavior because of their relationship and her rank, but really did that justify her? His father had taught him to be proud but it had always been in conjunction with the notion that of those to whom much was given much was expected and that birth alone did not a gentleman make. Somewhere along the line, he had allowed those principles to be warped out of their proper perspective until he did put too much value on rank and judged others more harshly if they were not of his circle.

Elizabeth, lovely Elizabeth, never treated him with undue deference; she was willing to point out his less than polite behavior but with such a mixture of sweetness and archness in her manner that he could not take offense. With her, he felt that neither his rank nor his fortune mattered to her, but his behavior as a man did. It was a novel feeling and one he found increasingly irresistible.

His thoughts were interrupted by the snide voice of Miss Bingley. "What a provincial choice. No style. No sophistication. But what else could be expected from that family?"

Darcy grimaced. "I thought it was charmingly done." He watched as Elizabeth and Miss Mary left the piano.

Miss Bingley made a scoffing noise. "I think you are mistaking 'fine eyes' for a fine voice."

"Unlikely," he said, moving away from her towards Elizabeth. When he reached her, he said, "That was a lovely performance."

"Thank you, sir," Elizabeth said. "I believe it owes much to my sister's playing."

"Do not underestimate the charm of the singer," he replied.

Elizabeth blushed slightly. However, any reply was lost in the sudden loud cry behind them. They turned to see Miss Bingley sprawling towards the floor near the pianoforte. It seemed that on her way to the instrument she had somehow tripped and fallen against her brother in law Mr. Hurst, who had been carrying a full glass of wine which spilled over her, and his reflexes were too slow to stop her from falling to the floor. Turning as red as the wine on her dress, Miss Bingley struggled up on her own while swatting away the proffered hand of Mr. Hurst, at whom she was glaring vehemently, before leaving the room as quickly as possible followed closely by her shocked looking sister.

The moment she was gone, Darcy turned his attention back to Elizabeth, while trying to ignore the buzz of conversation around them, though he could not help hearing some speculation that Miss Bingley had been imbibing too freely during the evening and how they were shocked that such a lady would overindulge or that her brother-in-law would encourage her in such a thing. Darcy could not feel overly sympathetic to Miss Bingley as she was reaping what she had sowed, much as he had. His consolation was that he seemed to be on the way to redeeming his previous disdainful behavior, and looking into Elizabeth's fine eyes, he finally surrendered to the knowledge that the only proper redemption would be to convince her to marry him.

As a first step, he asked, "Miss Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of dancing the last set with me?"

She looked up at him with a bright smile. "Mr. Darcy, it would be a pleasure."

~o~O~o~

To Darcy it seemed far too long until the last dance, but at last it came. He was vaguely aware of the notice they drew as he led her to the floor, but he ignored it in favor of focusing on the lovely woman before him.

As they stood waiting, he was determined to speak and show Elizabeth his admiration, though his experience in that area was nonexistent, as it had always been ladies trying to garner his attention not the other way around. "Miss Elizabeth," Darcy started, "May I enquire as to whether you have been continuing your study?"

"Of what study do you speak, sir?" she asked.

"Of character."

"Character, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth smiled wryly. "May _I_ ask to what this portends?"

Darcy hesitated for a moment before speaking again; this was difficult yet exhilarating. "To the state of my pardon."

"Indeed? Are you still working on that?" she asked nonchalantly but with an undercurrent of mischievousness.

"Am I?" he replied with a hint of lightness in his voice but an undertone that was serious.

"As I recall, I granted you a pardon."

"A temporary one." He looked at her intently. _I know your forgiveness may be given, but I very much doubt you will ever let me forget such a thoughtless untruth._

"Ah, I see. And you are hoping for something more permanent." Her eyes were bright and sparkled in the light.

_I most certainly am, loveliest Elizabeth._ He could spend a lifetime gazing into those eyes and never weary. "Yes. I remember your telling me that first impressions are not necessarily the best indicators." _I hope to not only have improved but to have the opportunity to capture you as you have captured me._

"So it appears," she said with a laugh.

"I have..." he faltered uncharacteristically as he struggled to find the right words for her, "My manner is what one might consider reserved, some might say resentful. However, knowing you to be a student of human behavior, I am hoping you have been judicious in your final sketch of my character."

"You think I have made one?"

"Not necessarily. Only that when you do, that you will forgive my earlier words," he said.

Elizabeth smiled more broadly. "I think I can find a way."

Darcy smiled in return. _With any luck, love will find out the way_.

The End

Or rather the middle of the beginning

**End Notes:**

When I was looking for a song for Mary and Elizabeth, I found "Love Will Find Out the Way." It was an old song well predating the period and still apparently reasonably popular up until 1855. I am not sure how appropriate a choice it would have been for the ball, but the lyrics seemed perfect to prod Darcy along a bit more, and it didn't seem an overly elaborate song for Mary, so it seemed like it would fit in order to avoid the embarrassment of the original Netherfield ball.

I also tried to figure out just how many dances there would be at the ball and just what number the supper set would be, but I could find nothing that specified it that clearly, though I could sort of approximate using the times the ball would start, the length of dances, and the time of supper, but honestly, I decided to stay vague. If anyone could point me to a source that would get specific that would be lovely (via private messaging would be great).

And I had a few people wanting Caroline to suffer a bit of humiliation, so she does get to embarrass herself after making snide remarks. I'm afraid I couldn't really contrive anything worse as at this point in the story she's been snobby, snide, and condescending but not irredeemably awful (though I had thought of her not only being doused by wine but also by whatever dessert was being served; that seemed a tad too much however). And as I was writing I found Darcy comparing his poor behavior with hers and couldn't bring myself to be overly cruel, when I'm cutting him a lot of slack for previous boorish behavior.

Anyway, while Miss Bingley is a character I love to hate, bookwise, she's not in the same league as Wickham, despoiler of women and professional leech. She's a "mean girl", whose spiteful tongue is nasty enough, but she wasn't alone in the conspiracy to separate Jane and Bingley, no matter how her motivations may have differed from Darcy, and I blame Bingley for being easily led. The man had no spine. Maybe what Miss Bingley needs is her own version of a Hunsford awakening and a man who could do for her what Elizabeth Bennet did for Darcy. On the other hand, she just may be an irredeemably shallow social climber who will never find a husband because she will always set her sights too high. Aside from this one reflection, I basically dislike her too much to care one way or the other. I think her being herself and losing out on her goals is almost punishment enough, especially since neither Elizabeth or Darcy will put up with any negative behavior from her without making her suffer the consequences.

I suppose I could go further with this, up to the wedding, but keeping it to the Netherfield Ball seemed the best way to go since I've already written what comes next in the second part of "Luck is Not Always a Lady." There is a temptation for me to take both stories and combine and expand them into a slightly longer tale that would also include Wickham's courtship with Mrs. Montcraven, as well as more of the courtship of Darcy and Elizabeth as well as Mr. Collins' proposal to Mary, but I really do need to get back to my other works in progress, they've been delayed enough. Perhaps when one of them is finished I can turn my mind back to this story.

And again all feedback is welcome and encouraged, especially reviews, as that's the only way I'll know if I succeeded in my goals for this story.


End file.
